


We Keep Meeting Like This

by SeaWraith46



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWraith46/pseuds/SeaWraith46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla attend the same college and keep running in to each other again and again. And Laura feels like she manages to out-awkward herself every time.</p><p>**I currently have no plans to finish this fic**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Special Occasions

**Author's Note:**

> My plan is to have this be a series of shortish chapters without much plot and a lot of awkwardness and fluff with situations based on [this post](http://givememyhatbackyourabbit.tumblr.com/post/128574823477/stevebuqy-a-list-of-my-university-experiences), set in a 'everybody's human and going to some college in the US' type AU. Also, if you have any ideas for other situations these two could get themselves into, please let me know in a review or a message on [tumblr](http://givememyhatbackyourabbit.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Special thanks to Liz for being my beta.

Laura stared at the door of the laundry room, her gaze unwavering despite her increasing boredom. She itched to play Candy Crush while she waited but she knew she couldn’t do that. Not with her nemesis sitting just across the room.

Well, maybe not her nemesis. Someone would probably have to acknowledge your existence in order to be your nemesis. But Laura needed the next open washing machine and the other girl waiting in the laundry room was not going to beat her to it.

The girl had walked in just after Laura had determined that all the machines were full and Laura had a sneaking suspicion that she wasn’t the type of person to understand that Laura had dibs on the next available machine.

Laura glanced over at the girl, who was slouched against the wall across from the one Laura was leaning on. She was dressed in all black and Laura had gotten a rather severe broody, emo-type aura from her as soon as she walked in. Laura wasn’t exactly sure what part of that had given off the ‘I-don’t-respect-dibs’ vibe, but it was definitely there.

Normally Laura would have no trouble asserting the fact that the next washing machine would be hers, but she found herself strangely intimidated by the girl. 

Probably because she was so attractive.

Laura looked away from the girl, heat starting to blossom on her cheeks. She wasn’t _that_ attractive. Okay, maybe she was, but she wasn’t attractive enough that Laura was going to just let her take the next open washing machine. 

The door to the laundry room opened and Laura glanced up hopefully, watching as a bedraggled-looking student walked over to one of the machines. She held her breath, silently cheering when the student began to take wet clothes from it and transfer them to a nearby dryer. 

Her quiet celebration ended, however, when she saw her nemesis push away from the wall and grab her bag of clothes. Laura tensed, her grip tightening around the handle of her laundry basket. 

The student who had been emptying the washing machine kicked the door of the machine shut and Laura all but sprinted to it as soon as they turned away. Setting her basket down on the floor, she reached for the handle of the machine, only to find another hand already there. She looked up to find her attractive, broody nemesis staring at her with an amused grin.

“Looks like we’re at a bit of an impasse here, cutie,” the girl said, her grin widening when she saw Laura blush. 

“Okay, but, I was here first,” Laura protested, trying to ease the girl’s hand off the handle of the machine. She made no headway against the girl’s grip and scowled. 

“We got here at the same time.”

“No, I mean I was in the room first, so I—“ Laura broke off, letting out an exasperated sigh. “Look, let’s just share it, okay? I need to get my laundry done before my parents show up for parents’ weekend tomorrow.”

“Fine by me, sweetheart,” the girl said, sniggering when Laura blushed again.

Her cheeks still burning slightly, Laura avoided looking at the girl as they filled the machine with their clothes. She decided to only put in her darks when she saw that the rest of the girl’s wardrobe matched her current outfit. 

Laura felt her face finally return to a normal temperature just in time for her to drop a bra onto the girl’s foot.

“S-sorry,” Laura stuttered as the girl picked up the bra. Another grin broke out across the girl’s face when she noticed the large amount of lace on the garment and Laura quickly grabbed it from her, stuffing it into the machine.

“That seems a little…risqué for you,” the girl said as Laura put the last of her clothes in the washing machine. 

Laura straightened, closing the door of the washing machine with far too much force. “What? You don’t know anything—how would you even know if—“

The girl laughed as Laura paused and closed her eyes to help compose herself. 

“Look,” Laura said as the girl watched her with growing amusement. “I ended up wearing it because I waited so long to do laundry and didn’t have anything else. Normally I’d save it for a…a special occasion, okay?”

“I might have to try to be there for one of those ‘special occasions,’ then,” the girl said with a wink.

Laura gaped at her, her face and neck flushing an even deeper shade of red than before.

“See you in forty-five minutes, cupcake,” the girl said, winking at Laura again before heading toward the door.

“What?” Laura managed to splutter.

The girl paused in the doorway, turning back to look at her. “When the laundry’s done, sweetheart.”

“Oh,” Laura said quietly as the girl left the room. “Okay.”

She turned to stare at the washing machine, watching as the timer ticked off another minute. After a moment, Laura shook herself, grabbing her laundry basket and walking out of the room. She was almost disappointed when she didn’t see the girl striding away down either end of the hallway. Well, maybe definitely disappointed.


	2. Almost Midnight Snack

Laura stood in front of the vending machine, dancing from one foot to the other as it slowly pushed her Kitkat forward off the rack. 

“Come on, come on,” she muttered. “I have a paper due in two hours, I don’t have time for this.”

The moment the words left her mouth, her Kitkat stopped moving and the vending machine made a terrible metallic screeching noise

“Are you kidding me?” Laura whined.

She smacked the side of the machine several times but her candy bar remained unmoved. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she leaned her head against the glass on the front of the machine and gazed forlornly at her Kitkat. 

“Is there a problem, sweetheart?” a voice asked. “Or do you get your kicks making out with vending machines?”

Laura jerked her head away from the glass, taking a step back and looking to her right to find her nemesis from the laundry room grinning at her. “I wasn’t—that’s not what—it won’t give me my candy bar.”

The girl stepped beside her and surveyed the vending machine. “Do you want help getting it out?”

“No, you don’t need to do that, I’m sure if i just…” Laura banged on the side of the machine again, frowning when her efforts had no effect. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the girl fighting to contain a smile. Trying to distract herself from the blush rising on her cheeks, Laura smacked the glass of the machine with an open palm directly in front of her Kitkat, then made a fist and pounded a circle around it. When neither method produced anything she huffed and knelt down in in front of the machine.

“Uh, what are you doing?” the girl asked as Laura began to roll up one of her sleeves.

“Well, the Kitkat is just on the second row from the bottom. I think I can reach up and grab it,” Laura said.

“I really don’t think that’s a good…” the girl trailed off as Laura stuck her hand into the slot at the bottom of the vending machine.

Laura twisted her arm upwards and began flailing her hand toward the candy bar. She just barely grasped the edge of the Kitkat wrapper but her fingers slipped off when she tried to pull it from the rack. 

“You’re going to get stuck,” the girl said from behind her. 

Laura turned to look at her and saw the girl standing with her arms crossed, an amused expression on her face. “No, I won’t. I’m so close to getting it,” she said as her fingers slid off the candy bar wrapper again. “Darn it.”

“That’s obviously not working and I really think you’re going to get stuck, sweetheart.”

Laura resisted the urge to glare at the girl, instead focusing on maneuvering her hand to a different angle and reaching for the candy bar again. She tugged on the corner of the Kitkat wrapper but it still didn’t budge. 

“Fine,” Laura said with a sigh. “You’re right, this isn’t working.”

She lowered her hand and tried to pull her arm from the slot but was met with resistance. Grabbing her arm with her other hand, she tried desperately to yank her arm from the machine, to no avail.

“You got stuck, didn’t you, creampuff?” the girl said. Laura could hear a grin in her voice.

“I’m not stuck, I just…” Laura attempted to pull her arm from the machine several more times without success. “Okay, I’m stuck. Crap.”

The girl stepped forward and crouched down next to Laura. “What if you titled your arm like this?” she asked as she maneuvered Laura’s arm at a painful angle.

“Ow, that hurts,” Laura said as the girl tugged her arm free of the machine. “I guess it worked, though. Thank you.”

“No problem, sweetheart,” the girl said. She stood and turned back to the vending machine, tapping her chin with her finger. “We still need to get you that candy bar.”

“I think I’ve tried everything,” Laura said. “I’m not sure what else to do.”

“I think you may have tried a little too hard, cupcake, what with actually sticking your arm in the vending machine.”

“Well, what would you have done, if you’re so smart?” Laura asked indignantly, heat rising on her cheeks.

“Maybe this?” The girl reached forward and gently tapped the glass in front of the candy bar.

The Kitkat immediately fell off the rack and dropped to the bottom of the vending machine.  
Laura’s mouth fell open. “What? No way!” She bent down to retrieve the candy bar. “I mean, thank you. Again.”

“No problem, sweetheart,” the girl said with a smile. “Just try not to get your arm stuck again, I won’t always be around to save you.”

“Yeah, I’ll try to avoid that,” Laura said, returning the girl’s smile with one of her own. Suddenly, she smacked her free hand against her forehead. “Oh, crap, I have a paper due in like an hour that I haven’t finished, I gotta go.”

“Good luck, cutie,” the girl called after her as Laura sprinted down the hallway.

Laura stopped halfway down the hallway and looked back at the girl. “Uh, by the way, what’s your name?”

“Carmilla.”

“Mine’s Laura,” Laura said, shooting the girl another smile. “Your name is really pretty.” 

Laura continued to smile at her for a few seconds until Carmilla said, “Don’t you have a paper to work on, cutie?”

“Oh, right,” Laura said, blushing as she resumed her sprint toward the door. “It was nice to meet you!”


End file.
